


Bless You

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [25]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Traditional English Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy and her son Michael have a heart to heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to truthrenowned who gave me the idea for this fic.

As many Christmases that Peggy has spent in the States, even with an American husband and children, come Christmas time she much preferred to sing traditional English carols over American ones. There was nothing wrong with them, but around the holidays she liked to be reminded of her first home.

She was cleaning up the kitchen while softly singing ‘Christmas is Coming’, a fairly simple melody, yet it reminded her of England all the same.

“Christmas is coming, the geese are getting fat  
Please do put a penny in the old man’s hat  
If you haven't got a penny, a ha’penny will do  
If you haven't got a ha’penny, then God bless you!” 

As she finished her part of the imaginary round she was in, her six year old son Michael spoke up from where he'd entered the kitchen. “What's a hay-penny?”

“It's a British coin, equal to about a half of one of our pennies.” She explained, pulling a penny out her pocket and handing it to him.

“Oh. So if I cut this in half, it would be a hay-penny?”

Peggy smiled, his curiosity reminding her so much of Daniel. “Not quite, but that's the right idea.”

She turned back to finish wiping the counters when Michael spoke again. “Why is it called a hay-penny? Is it made of hay?”

She laughed, the imagination of children knowing no bounds. “It's spelled as halfpenny, h-a-l-f, but why it's said as ‘hay’, I'm not sure.” She turned to look at her son who’d moved to stand next to her, hand on her hip. “Perhaps you should ask Uncle Edwin when you see him next.”

“Okay.”

She'd just picked up her rag when he questioned her again. “What does ‘bless you’ mean? People in church say it all the time, but why?”

She inhaled slowly, trying to craft her answer in a way he could understand. “When you say ‘God bless you’ to someone, it means that you wish them all the best, and that you hope God will gift them with everything they need, so that they can live their lives in health and happiness.”

“Oh, so when you say that, it means you’re being nice and that you like that person?”

Peggy's heart swelled with pride, looking into the big, kind, gentle eyes of her son’s, the ones that looked so much like his father’s and the ones in which so much intelligence lay. Her lips curled until she was beaming as she squatted down to look her son in those eyes. “That's exactly what it means, my love.”

“Then God bless you, mummy!” His pride of figuring out the phrase shone, giving her a grin with several missing teeth.

Tears filled her eyes as she ran her fingers through his curly hair, kissing his forehead. “God bless you too, sweetheart.”

“Mummy?”

“Yes, love?”

“Can I have a cookie?”

She smiled before looking at the clock, then looking back at him, eyebrow raised and coy smirk. “I'll split you one.”

The wheels spun in his mind as he debated, brow furrowed in thought before deciding not to argue with his mother and nodding, grabbing her hand and following her to the other side of the kitchen.


End file.
